


Bird in Black Leather

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-31
Updated: 1998-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Bird in Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

bird in black leather by Lurksalot

  
  


dropping the moon, she   
slums for human companionship   
sweeps round a corner   
runs down an alley paved with   
one-way threats   
tunnels of time converge here --   
her black coat flaps   
one eye forever glancing   
behind at the immortal darkness   
that slips off her shoulder 

bird in black leather   
she grins and calls, hey cop!   
to the beat-up guy   
stuck patrolling this reality   
lately he's been getting   
his pain together   
but this bird he can't resist   
hot in pursuit, he asks himself   
why?... and when?... he got to thinking   
raven thoughts 

\-- Beth Stevens, © 1998   
(aka Lurksalot)   
  
---  
  
* * *


End file.
